The boy who lived to be in Slytherin
by FanitaFanfiction16
Summary: What would have happened if our "Golden Trio" were not put it in the same house. Would they still become friends, or would they ignore each other. Would Harry still get special treatment even if he's in Slytherin. And more importantly would Harry be able to stop Voldemort, or would the dark lord rise again.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. I know that I never finished either story but that was because I had a series of problems that I really don't happen again. I was originally posting once a week so I would wait to publish it till that time even if id finished a chapter a couple of days early. This meant that I was a couple of chapters a head of what I was writing on here but they were all lost. This site deleted the chapters before I was done with them and I couldn't get them back. I lost inspiration because of this but when I gained it back, I decided it was best to write all of the chapters before publishing the first because I though that then I would have it saved on a memory stick but even that broke. There for I am starting with this story again but in better detail because I have improved since I first started writing on here. I am also goanna be posting as soon as I finish so that I don't loose any work and or Inspiration.I am leaving the original on my story list so If you don't mind bad writing and would like to skip ahead then you can check it out._

 _For those that haven't read this before, this story is set during the philosopher stone and will follow most plot points but they will be seen with the change of Harry being in Slytherin. This starts from the second chapter of the book because there is nothing about the way that Harry was dropped off at the Dursley's that would change if Harry had been in Slytherin but I didn't want to write out JK Rowling's first chapter for fear of copyright._

 _I am also doing a blog at the moment as I am about to embark on the scary adventure that is University. I think I am aloud to promote it on here as I am not getting paid on the blog either but if not then please do tell me and I will take this down. My blog is on the address: www writeofftheshelf blogspot com where there are spaces there are dots._ _I would be extremely grateful if you would check it out. I'm still getting in to the swing of things with the blog so it's not the best at the moment but I intend to give book recommendations, talk about the different activities I get up to and give advice on things that you might encounter in University life. If these would interest you, I.E. talk about books, then please follow my blog as these features will be added in September._

 _With out further ado, here is the new and improved..._

 _The Boy who lived to be in Slytherin!_

 **Life for Harry continued to get worse from that day on. Living with his Aunt and Uncle was hard and Harry grew up knowing nothing of the normal life his parents friends had wanted for him. Ten years had passed from that day and not a second had gone by were Harry had felt at home with the people he resided with. He had been made to do all the chores you would expect of the adults of the house, everyday since he reached the golden age of four. He cooked and cleaned while the Dursleys lazed around and did nothing. He would slave away to keep them happy an in return he was lucky if he was given some butter with his bread.**

 **Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Dursley spoiled their own child rotten. Dudley was given everything he could ever desire and anything that couldn't be given by his parents was given to him out of the fear he installed in the people that were unfortunate enough to come into Dudley's path. No matter how spoiled he acted though, he was never punished for any of his missdeeds.**

 **Harry however would get punished for the slightest infraction against his long and detailed list of rules. His punishment would go much further than being berated if his uncle ever came home to of his many chores not being complete and Harry couldn't even think about the treatment he received when he did something abnormal. Harry was bursting with magic, so much so that it overflowed his magical core like a cup trying to hold a monsoon and because of this, he had been experiencing magical outbursts from the very day he had been left behind on the doorstep. Despite this, Vernon and Petunia never told Harry about his magical past and had instead fabricated a story about a desiese he had contracted in the car crash that killed his parents. Harry believed them, as any child would believe their 'family' and no access to the world outside meant that he never learnt about their lies.**

 **Harry had never been to school with Dudley. He had never been to the shops with his Aunt or the park with his Uncle. In fact the only form of freedom he was seldom given was to be released into the back garden to do more chores. This was torture to Harry, who heard the neighbour's children playing happily every time he did. He would feel their laughter dig in to him like knives but would still hold on to them for as long as he could, for it was the only time he was aloud that close to that if normality. Having a disease meant that every time he was outside he could be subjected to ridicule said Mrs Dursley when Harry had asked when he was younger. His relatives were only protecting him Harry thought and so he followed their instructions as closely as he could but he could never get everything the way they liked it.**

 **Despite never being out the house, Harry was not dumb. Dudley often made Harry do his homework, a chore given by a place he didn't even attend. Harry didn't mind doing this though as he was often given less chores so he could give Dudley the best grades. This meant that Harry became very book smart and he often longed to be able to see or do things he read about.**

 **It was after a severe beating from his Uncle's belt that Harry learned that his illness could help him. He had been hunched over the fireplace, scrubbing at the dirt that had latched itself on to the surface, thinking about how much he wished he could be done with it so he could rest his broken hand, when all remanant of the fireplace having been used at all was removed. Sitting back in shock, Harry wondered how he did what he had. He spent all week dissecting everything he did, trying all sorts to do it again. It wasn't until he had to weed the garden that the impossible happened again. Harry's magic, like most wizards, was controlled by emotion. However with his abilities Harry would expell accidental magic with the slightest change in emotion.**

 **Harry began using this to help him more and more often, honing his illness in a way that would help him. He still made mistakes but because he was finding his chores so easy to complete, his uncle kept adding more creative chores to the list that challenged Harry's abilities. All the while, his punishments were getting worse as well because of how little Vernon could find a reason to do so.**

 **Knowing his past, you must realize how ecstatic Harry was when he found that he would be stepping out into the world for the first time since he was 1. Dudley always had a large extravagant birthday party and this year was no different. Dudley was going to the zoo with his friend, Piers, and like always Harry was expected to be sat at home being looked after by their strangest neighbour. Arabella Fig was a weird old lady that liked to talk about nothing more than her dozens of cats so during this time together Harry was permitted to sit on the sofa and listen. He wasn't to talk and Harry once heard his Aunt telling her that he was mute but it was still Harry's favorite time of year.**

 **That was until this year. While Harry was piling a plate full of pancakes and Dudley was moaning about his many presents he had, Aunt Petunia came in screeching about how Mrs Fig had tripped over one of her cats and broken her leg. Vernon roared about how they no longer had anyone to look after Harry and after fifteen minutes of debating about the risks of leaving Harry alone, all five were packed into the car destined for the zoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the zoo was what most would call uneventful. However to Harry, the short journey from pivate drive was full of wonders. Tall buildings in grey reached for the deep blue sky as if they were trying to influence the mood of the day. Rolling fields with screaming children flew past just like al! Harry's dreams of visiting the playful areana known as a park.

Piers and Dudley chatted away next to Harry, boasting about one thing after the next. Neither noticed Harry's amazed gaze as he peered at the world outside the window. Harry's untidy brown hair moved with the motion to the car but other than that Harry was completely still.

When the car came to a stop, all 5 people exited the vehicle with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Harry couldn't control his disability among a routine environment, so everyone was nervous as to how he would react to the wonders of the zoo. Everyone except Piers who was blissfully unaware of the Families fears and chatted nonstop until they reached the entrance.

Harry wondered behind, hoping above all else that if the Dursley's barley saw him then they would take him on more outings. He also wanted to go unnoticed by the other people in the zoo, not wanting anyone to recognize his illness and get scared. When Vernon paid, he growled down at Harry to make him aware of how much he was costing him and Harry shrunk back in fear of what he knew was to come when they arrived home.

The Zoo was Amazing! The bright colors and thundering chatter made Harry almost faint from the overwhelming experiences. Feet slapped against the floor as children ran from one exhibit to another and the animals spoke in their own little ways to greet them when they arrived. Harry was astounded at what he was seeing; he never thought he would actually witness the animals that had graced the pages of Dudley's school books.

Dudley however, still found ways to complain about the wondrous experience and as they entered the reptile exhibit he began knocking on the closest window he could, moaning about how it wouldn't move. Vernon too began banging on the window as 4 members of the party crowded round to watch. Pier's was giggling but before long they had moved on to another cage after Dudley exclaimed that he was bored. For the first time, Harry was able to see what was inside and was shocked to find a Snake that was terrifying in length, squashed in to one small box.

"I bet you get that all the time." Harry said referring to the comment his cousin made. "People pushing their noses on the glass were there not wanted. I bet it gets really annoying."

With all the things he had seen today he never expected to see the snake nod in response. Harry looked around in confusion, wondering if someone was playing a prank but no one was paying the small boy an ounce of attention. Taking a step back, Harry spoke to the Snake again.

"Can-can you hear me?" Harry muttered as quietly as he could to not arouse suspicion. When the snake nodded again though, Harry continued. "I've never talked to a snake before. Do people talk to you often."

The snake shook its head.

"Yeah. I guess it's not something normal people do, is it? Bet you miss your home though. It must have been lovely there" Harry said to continue the conversation. Even though the snake wasn't talking, it was still the only time Harry had had an interaction with someone that wasn't the Dursley's.

The snake pointed its head towards the board on the wall. " **BREAD IN CAPTIVITY"** is what could be read and Harry instantly felt sorry for the creature **.**

" Oh, You don't have a home. That's the same with me. My parents died in a car crash and I was thrust upon my relatives…"

Harry wanted to continue the conversation, even if it had taken a sad tern but just then, Dudley emerged beside me and yelled across to his parents to come over as well. Harry was pushed to the ground so aggressively that his glasses came straight off his face. Luckily they weren't broken but this act still resulted in Harry getting Angry. He tried to control his anger by taking deep breaths but it didn't work and before he knew it, the glass to the cage had vanished. Dudley instantly fell in and was petrified to the spot when the snake began to make its way out of the cage. Screams from every direction as the snake stopped in front of me to speak its first words.

"Ttthank yyyou!" he said before making his way out of the zoo, effortlessly gliding around zoo officials as they tried to catch him.

As the Snake made its escape a new cry joined the mix and when Harry turned round, he identified it is his Aunts. His Aunt was crying hysterically because the glass had reappeared and trapped Dudley in the enclosure. Harry couldn't help it when a smile broke out on his face. Seeing his cousin in that position was really funny to the young boy but with one glance to his Unlce his smile dropped. Vernon was glaring at him, his face going purple with effort. It was clear to Harry that his Uncle wanted to strangle him and he had no doubts that he would do just that and more when they got home.

Harry could have ran, he could have hid or screamed about the abuse but instead Harry stood and sullenly accepted his fate, wishing that his uncle had enough restraint to not kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry next woke, he was in pain everywhere. The beating he had received the night before flashed through his mind as he tried to remember where he was. After arriving home his Uncle had lead him to the shed. This was where he liked to do his more extensive punishments as to not get blood inside the house and Harry always knew that it would be a long and painful night when he was being directed there.

His uncle had really went to town the night before though and as Harry slowly propped himself up he began to list in his head what his injuries where; two broken ribs, one broken collarbone, four pulled tendons, 3rd degree burns, cuts that were infected and a concussion. Another part of his illness, but one his uncle didn't know about. Harry knew thing especially about something that involved him before he was told it. This could include injuries or what his chores were going to be that day.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Harry began to heal himself. His mind wondering over the causes of each injury as they began to mend. He remembered his Uncle starting of easy with his whip before moving on to more creative methods of punishment. One of his new ones was placing his lit cigarette on his bare skin. Vernon had only started smoking because it was a way to punish Harry and so he was also blamed for him gaining his addiction.

Vernon loved to try new things on Harry as he longed for the reaction he would get when Harry would feel a new kind of pain. It didn't last long though as Harry had learnt to school his features as to not give him the satisfaction. Some would say this was suicide but Harry knew that if he screamed in agony like he wanted to then the punishment would never stop.

When Harry could no longer feel his injuries, he took a moment to relax. He knew that his Aunt would be in soon to get him to make the breakfast but he wanted to spend as much time as he could inside his own mind. He thought about the day before, remembering all of the wonderful things he had seen. He thought about how he had talked to the Snake and smiled as the image of the Snake on his way home graced his mind.

But there was something that stood out. Something that to Harry was even better than the opportunity he had had to see the outside world. Something that he couldn't believe he had only now remembered. As his Aunt Slammed open the door and grabbed Harry by the arm, the image of his uncle being chased by an owl flew in to his memory. It had been so inconsequential at the time; he had been falling in and out of consciousness. Maybe it should have stood out, how many times do you see an owl in a shed but that wasn't what Harry was excited about.

The owl had dropped something of great importance and Harry had caught a glimpse before his Uncle had torn it away from him. It had been a letter but not just any letter, for what was written on the front was the most important writing Harry had ever seen. The letter had read:

 **"** **To Harry Potter".**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry began rushing as quickly as he could towards the house. He didn't know what time it was but from the position of the sun, he could tell it was late afternoon. He was worried that his uncle might hit him again for not waking in time to make the breakfast or his aunt might throw a new cleaning implement at his head for making her do the house work. It was a Wednesday so Dudley was either at school or at Piers' house as was the routine, meaning Harry wouldn't be interrupted by his cousin when rushing to complete the chores he knew where written on the table despite last night's activities.

Nevertheless, Harry still rushed around upon entry trying to locate the letter he had seen hanging from the owl. Not for a second did he stop to think about why it was tied to the animal and not just posted because he knew if he did then he would convince himself that it hadn't been real. Harry did not want to give up hope. He had dreamt of the day that a far off relative would find out of his existence and come to retrieve him from the Dursley's. If he had stopped to think, he would have noticed the snowy owl that was perched on the roof of the shed that he had originally emerged from.

However Harry grew more and more disappointed as he came to the last room without any luck as to where it had been. The kitchen was a mess; his aunt didn't know much about cooking so when she was forced to work there was always a mixture of substances that had spilled on to the kitchen surfaces. Pots and pans of all shapes and sizes lay in the sink, abandoned by their owner and Harry found amusement at the thought of what they had for breakfast since most of the pans were not designed for the purpose they had obviously been used. Like he had guessed, his list of chores was still sat on the round table in the middle of the room but no letter could be seen. A quick search through the draws and Harry was ready to admit defeat.

However when Harry turned to the table, ready to make a start on his chores, a large hand wrapped itself around his throat and pushed him against the wall. Harry's eyes franticly darted all over the place in an effort to locate the reason behind his predicament until they finally came to rest on Vernon's bulging eyes and sickeningly sadistic smile. Harry winced at the thought of what his uncle was about to do to his already battered body but Vernon Just leant down to Harry's ear and whispered to him knowingly.

"Are you looking for that letter boy? Well you're not going to find it. I've already burned it and when they don't receive a reply, they will forget all about you."

In one quick movement, Vernon punched Harry in the stomach and allowed him to crash to the floor. Before leaving he spat at the ground Harry was occupying and with one final hearty laugh, Vernon could be heard leaving through the front door.

Harry knew better than to cry. It would only get him in to trouble and waste time that he needed to complete his chores. He had learnt from a very young age what would make his Aunt and Uncle even more brutal but he never did learn how to stop the beatings all together. Despite this, one small lonely tear made its way down Harry's cheek while he picked himself up off the ground and moved to get the list. Never had he been in so much pain. Never had he let himself have hope.

However, as the week began to pass, Harrys Uncle was proven wrong. The people who had sent the letter didn't give up. In fact, they soon began sending a letter or more a day, each time a new owl was perched nearby until the letters were found before they took flight once more. His Uncle always managed to get the letters before Harry had a chance but it didn't bother Harry. He would find a way to get the letter but for now the knowledge that someone was trying this hard warmed him.

In the meantime, Harry turned his attention to the mode of transport. He became fascinated with the creatures and invested his little spare time in to studying them and their movements. They weren't like any owl he'd read about. These owls seemed to hide intelligence behind their eyes. So, when on the Sunday, his Aunt had ordered him to weed the garden, Harry saw an opportunity to get close to the creatures.

Every day, there would be an owl that came in the morning, noon and night. Each delivered a letter and waited nearby till it was found. One had landed on to of Vernon's car and he had been furious and hit Harry like it was his fault. So, imagine his surprise when on the morning he might reach the letter first, no owls showed up. Harry continued to look at the sky as he went about his work but not one came and before he knew it, his aunt was calling him in to serve them tea.

Inside, Harry quickly made the sandwiches in hopes of getting out side again to look out for a delivery. It had only been one morning but Harry was starting to think they had given up. He wouldn't be surprised, not many people would send the same letter 3 times a day for a week but still Harry longed to get outside again.

When he made his way in to the Livingroom, the effect the owls had had on his Uncle was blatantly obvious. Vernon was a pale, with bloodshot eyes and frizzy hair that gave him the air of a mad scientist or an Asylum escapee. Upon seeing him, Vernon took a sandwich off the plate Harry was carrying and started speaking to his son.

"Do you know what I like about Sundays, Dudley?" he said with wide smile on his face.

Dudley wasn't listening and barley gave a grunt in response before turning back to watch the TV. Vernon didn't seem to notice and continued to stare at him with a look of content waiting for an answer.

"There's no post on Sunday sir?" Harry pipped up, thinking that that might be the reason for the lack of letters.

"Right you are boy. No Post on Sundays." Vernon said happily, chuckling away like a mad man.

Suddenly, the house began to shake and a load rumbling followed suite. Pictures crashed to the floor, crockery flew off tables and Dudley leapt in to his mother's arms. Steadying himself, Harry looked out the window to see what could be causing the commotion and found 100s of eyes staring back it him. Owls of all shapes and sizes were lining the street and staring at the house but no letters could be seen.

The two mysteries were solved in one however, when dozens of letters flew in to the Livingroom. Each one was exactly the same and it took a overwhelmed Harry longer than it should have to try and get one while he could. Slowly and discreetly Harry bent down to retrieve one and started making his way out of the room. In the commotion, he could see his uncle flapping his arms about as if he would be able to catch all the letters at once. But when Harry was mere centimetres away from the door, his uncle turned to catch a letter flying past his face and spotted Harry in the process.

In a last effort, Harry bolted for the door. His uncle wasn't very fast on his best day so Harry thought he was in with a chance of getting away to read the letter, maybe lock himself in the shed, but the need for the letters contents to be kept secret drove Vernon into a frenzy and before Harry could even make it past his cupboard, Vernon had pushed Harry against the wall and was ripping the letter to shreds.

As the pieces floated down around him, Vernon screamed "That's It. We are going somewhere they will never find us!"


	5. Chapter 5

BANG! The door of the shabby lighthouse the family of four were sleeping in shook so hard it almost came off its hinges. Mr Dursley had shipped his family thousands of miles south in an effort to escape the letters that had plagued them. On such a last-minute trip, they hadn't had time to book proper accommodation so the most they could get was a one bedroomed light house with no electricity. Mr and Mrs Dursley Slept in said bedroom while Dudley got the couch. That left poor little Harry to sleep on the cold hard floor with not so much as a blanket to lift his head. Luckily the fire was on so Harry wasn't completely vulnerable to the harsh natural weather that seemed to only get worse.

BANG! The person on the other side seemed to be getting more and more impatient about standing in the wind and rain at just gone twelve. This frightened Harry, as he thought he was the one to have summoned the thief, even if they didn't have much to steal. This was because Harry had just blown out the candles on his birthday cake that he made of the ash from the fire place. He had spent the hour leading up to twelve gathering the dust and crafting the only thing that would acknowledge his birthday. Dudley had had a wide variety of gifts and the birthday party he had asked for even if it had gone awry, whereas Harry had never even had the words 'Happy Birthday' directed towards him before. So, each year, Harry blew out the candles and wished the same thing each year. He wished that someone would find him.

BANG! Harry shook in fear as one hinge gave up the fight. The banging had started on the last strike of twelve, after Harry had muttered the words he spoke every year and blown away his latest creation. He ran behind the corner beside the fireplace and thought about what he could do to help. However, Harry knew that unless using his Illness, he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against whoever was banging against the door. He was far too small and skinny, with no muscle to back him up. He wondered if he would still get beaten for protecting them but knew as soon as his Uncles heavy feet made their way down the stairs that he still would.

"Don't come in! I have a shot gun and I know how to use it." shouted Mr Dursley sounding more confident than he looked.

This didn't perturb the man behind the door however as he banged one last time and the doorway became clear. From his position behind the fireplace, Harry could see a tall Hairy man, twice the size of his Uncle making his way through the open space and across to where Vernon was holding the shotgun. As if not noticing the weapon he bent down towards Dudley and smiled. His smile was so wide you would have thought they had known each other for years but Dudley looked as frightened as Harry felt. The family of three stood frozen In shock at the sight of their large intruder; the only movement being Dudley's eyes as they passed between the stranger and the broken door.

As if noticing his shifting gaze, the man stood up and looked at the door. With a never waving smile, he bent down and picked up the heavy object with ease before placing it to the left of where it was originally. Wiping his hands of the dust the task had left behind he turned again but this time he addressed all three of them.

"Sorry about that." He said happily, not noticing the distress he was causing. After not receiving a reply, he happily turned his attention back on Dudley. He looked him up and down before chirping "Well Harry, it has been a long time. Haven't you grown."

Confusion crossed everyone's face in the only form of reply. Harry felt his heart sink at the realization that he was in fact the reason for the intrusion. Curling in to a smaller ball he heard the muffle sound of his Uncle threatening the man with his gun once more. Confused as to why his uncle wasn't explaining to the man that he had it wrong and that he was talking to Dudley, Harry lifted his head to hear "Oh dry up Dursley you big prune."

Suddenly a loud bang followed by the clatter of the crumbling roof filled the room. When inspecting the instrument that had caused the chaos, Harry discovered that the front end of the shot gun had been bent in a ninety-degree angle. Staring with wide eyes, Harry knew he must make himself known. The Dursleys had never wanted him, they shouldn't be punished because they hadn't thrown him in orphanage the day of the crash.

Slowly, as to no not startle the heavy-handed man, Harry stood up and took a brave step from behind the pillar. Now that Harry had clear view of the trespasser, Harry took note of his weird attire. His raggedy brown garments hung off of him, reminding Harry of Dudley's Robin hood costume. His matted Hair covered half of the man's face, leaving just enough room for his piercing blue eyes to claw their way out of the wilderness. His hands were large and ruff, covered in calluses and dirt.

"That's not Harry. I'm Harry." Harry said, his voice trembling. The intruder swung his head round to the new voice and his smile grew even wider. He looked Harry up and down, his eyes widening even further. The man then gave a hearty laugh, clutching his stomach and bending over towards Harry.

"Of course you are. You look just like your dad!" He rumbled and moved closer to the small frightened boy on his own. Harry looked on in shock. This man had known his dad. Thoughts spun round in Harrys head as he tried to make sense of the situation he was in. No longer was he thinking about how he was in the presence of an intruder. No longer were his thoughts preoccupied by how abnormally large and strong this man was. No, his mind was occupied on how this man had referred to his parentage and not winced in embarrassment. This man had compared him to his dad like it was a compliment. From what his Aunt and Uncle had said, Harry didn't blame them for disliking them but this man seemed to be fond of their memory.

"You knew my father." Harry said cautiously. He was curious as to what this man knew and this made him wonder further as to why he was here. Harry began to inch forward, still very aware of how dangerous this man could be but curiosity over took him. In better lighting his face was filled with childish excitement and Harry began to catch his infectious smile.

"Of course, I did. Everyone knows your dad and your mum too." He said with a smile. He talked as if they had been common knowledge and this spoke to Harry more than anything. His Aunt and Uncle never spoke about his parents so Harry began to wonder that if he got to know this man more he might find out something about them that would allow him to sleep peacefully for once. So, Harry asked the question that he thought he would be too scared of the answer to ask.

"Not to be rude sir, but who are you?" His voice trembled, thought of the man's answer almost made him cower in fear. What if he still was there to get him. What if he was being collected so this man could deal with his punishments from now on. His Uncle was bad but Harry had no doubt that this man could do more damage in a second than his Uncle could do in an entire month.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid" he said, giving a mock bow. When he resumed his previous position however his eye brows were raised and his lips poised to form the words "Oh, I almost forgot. I have two things for you. One: Happy Birthday!"

From behind his back the man named Hagrid pulled out a small battered looking box. The box was a pretty shade of blue with white pock dots and a dark purple ribbon on top. Once it was opened a delicious aroma filled the air, making Harry's stomach rumble at his lack of nutrition. Inside was a pink cake with the writing 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on the top. It was beginning to crumble and it looked as though it had been sat on. Hagrid smiled sheepishly as Harry began to tear up. Hagrid however did not know the extent of how significant his gift was to Harry. Looking up at the man that had given him more than his relatives ever had, Harry noticed the envelope resting in his hands. It was the letter that he had failed to read.

His Aunt seemed to notice too and in a screeching voice she said "No, you will not bring that letter in here. We will not let you make him an even bigger trouble than he is now. He will not go to that retched school"

Harry looked over at his Aunt. _She knew what it was. She knew who was writing to him._ On closer inspection, Dudley seemed to be the only other person in the room that didn't know what was going on. The youngest Dursley was flickering his eyes between the stranger and the cake that was now sitting on the table. Harry could see him inching closer and closer and although Harry was looking forward to eating his birthday cake, he no longer cared enough to point it out.

"Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry is not a retched school. How dare you insult us you pathetic muggle." Hagrid said, his voice booming around the room, his face turning an angry shade of Red. His body seemed to grow in size and Harry shrank back, expecting to feel the rath of this mans rage. Fortunately, his gaze was locked fully on the Dursleys. And this gave Harry enough time to calm his shaking legs and stay standing.

"Witch Craft and Wizardry?" Harry whispered. This was all very weird and hard for Harry to understand. He had never left the house before Dudley's birthday but everything had changed so much since then. Now this man was standing there, not only saying he was going to school, but a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maybe it was an Exaggeration, it was just a twist of words meant for kids or the mentally deranged. Harry began to wonder if he was being taken to a hospital rather than a school. It would explain why the Dursleys where fighting so hard against it. They wouldn't want the publicity that would come along with an event like that.

"You don't know, do you? He doesn't know, does he? How does he not know?" Hagrid said, raising his voice further and further with each question he asked.

"Sorry." Harry whimpered thinking he was the one at fault.

"It' s them as should be sorry! I knew you weren't getting your letters but I never thought you wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, for crying out loud! Did you never wonder where yet parents learned it all?" Hagrid said, trying to quieten his voice but keeping the harshness the came with the amount of anger that radiated off of him.

"All of what?" Harry asked, curios to know more about his parents.

"ALL OF WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. The room shook and sot fell from the rafters above. The door that had been propped up against the wall, fell with the change. Hagrid didn't seem to notice as he bent down closer to Harrys level.

"Magic, of course." Hagrid continued with a calmer stance. "You are a wizard Harry."

The room filled with silence. Everyone was staring at Harry now. Hagrid's face was lit up with excitement, whereas the Dursley's looked at Potter with a mixture of amazement and disgust. Harry however, looked like he was going to be sick.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I can't be a wizard!" Harry said thinking this was a joke and wanting to come out of it without to many more scars. However, Hagrid wasn't letting up.

"So you have never done anything out of the ordinary. Something the Dursley's don't do."

"Well yes but…" Harry wanted to explain that he didn't really know what was ordinary considering his lack of experience with the world, or explain that anything that could be classed as that would have fallen under the category of his illness, but Hagrid rushed on without letting him finish.

"Exactly, you are a wizard. There's magic running through your veins. Now come on we have a lot of shopping to do" He said as he made his way to the door. Harry hesitated, wondering whether to leave with the man or not. He looked back at the Dursley's, trying to desipher if there was a hint of glee in their eyes but all he could see was Dudleys behind as he scoffed down Harry's cake. As if noticing Harry wasn't behind him, Hagrid lifted his umbrella and pointed it towards Dudley. With a few muttered words, Dudley was growing the tail of a pig and his parents where screaming in dismay.

Proof. Proof was all Harry had needed to push him and with out a second glance at the Dursely's predicament, Harry followed the stranger out through the front door and on to his moterbike.


End file.
